There is an ever increasing demand for power converters with better efficiency and smaller footprint. Recent attention in meeting the noted demands has focused on the rectifying bridge, and particular advances in bridgeless power factor correcting (PFC) converters. One of the difficulties in such designs is detecting and switching in such a way as to reduce switching losses. Any method or system that improves the detecting and switching would provide a competitive advantage in the marketplace.